


The Way Things Change

by OtterlyNonsensical



Series: The Way Things Change [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Excited Victor, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Moving In Together, Self-Conscious Yuuri, a little anxiety, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyNonsensical/pseuds/OtterlyNonsensical
Summary: Victor has returned to skating and is awaiting Yuuri to join him in St. Petersburg.  Mila starts to notice subtle changes in Victor and looks forward to getting to know Yuuri and seeing what other changes he might bring with him.  She certainly wasn't expecting the normally focused and loner, Victor, to behave like a completely different person around Yuuri, but Yuri did try to warn her.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri scoffed at Victor as he glided by with another heavy sigh.  Mila watched the interaction between the two and elbowed Yuri harder than she would anyone else just to annoy him.  He shoved her back before returning to ignoring her for his phone.  Texting Otabek was clearly more important than her nonsense.

 

“So, now that Victor is back are you going to badger him into choreographing another program for you?”

 

“As if I would want to be around him when the pig gets here.”

 

“What do you mean?  I know they are close, but Victor has always been a model skater and though he usually keeps to himself while working, he has always had a soft spot for you.  Even with his memory problems…”

 

“Feh,” he huffed in response “That’s not the problem.  You will see when he gets here and you won't want to be around him either.”

 

Victor came to a stop before the pair with a twist of his skate and ruffled Yuri’s hair. “Hey Yurio, Mila.”  He inclined his head at her.  He was not as close to her as he was Yuri, but Yuri always spent time with her so maybe he should try to get to know her better.  They always acted more like siblings picking fights with each other more than anything, but stood up for the other as long as the other wasn’t looking..

 

He had never really bothered to get to know anyone at the rink previously, being so focused on his skating.  Sure, he was friendly with them, but who had time to have friends.  Or so he had thought.  He didn't realize before how important other people could be to him outside of skating.

 

Yuri slapped his hand away.  “Don’t call me that old man.  I’m Yuri, and you can think of something else to call your precious piggy.”  Of course he had to go and say it around Mila, now he would never hear the end of it.

 

Mila smirked. “Yurio, eh?  I like it.”

 

“Not you too,” Yuri groaned.  

 

“But Yurio, my Yuuri will be here tomorrow and it would just be too confusing to have to call you both Yuri.  Besides, I thought we had already discussed the reason for you getting the nickname.  Yuuri had the name first!”

 

“He may have had the name first, but I already proved I’m the better Yuri,” he hissed, but was really already resigned to being called that.  The only hope he had for being called something else was to weedle Yuuri into it and Victor would follow suit.  He would have to get to work on that soon, before anyone else at the rink joined in.

 

“Anyway, that is all beside the point.” Victor waved the previous conversation away.  “I am picking up Yuuri tomorrow and I was thinking that he might like to meet a few people from the rink before having to skate with them. Maybe dinner?”  At Mila’s confused look he explained.  “Yuuri is used to practicing alone, and gets anxious around people he doesn't know.  I want him to be happy living here, so he needs to get to know you!”

 

Victor smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face, he was obviously very proud of his plan and excited for everyone to meet Yuuri.  

 

Yuri just rolled his eyes at the plan.  “Of course we will have dinner with him.  I will make him katsudon piroshki, so you better buy all the ingredients I need”  And that was that.

 

Mila was shocked at his easy acceptance to say the least.  Since when did he care enough about anyone else to go out of his way to make them feel welcome.  Still staring at Yuri, she mumbled and acceptance to the invitation as well.

 

They all left the ice and went their separate ways as practice ended for the day.  Yuri had not said another positive or welcoming thing about Yuuri the rest of the practice, but it never seemed to bother Victor.  Victor had more or less kept to himself before going to Japan, and still did mostly since returning.  She wasn’t surprised since he had given himself so little time to get competition ready.  But even so, he still sought Yuri out fairly often, certainly more than he had before.  And even more odd was that Yuri didn’t run him off.  She would be interested to see how Yuuri fit into these changes.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plan was to have this finished the day after posting the first part, but life got in the way. I won't bore you with the details, but life likes to make a joke of me when I think I have things together. Please accept my humble apologies!

Victor was practically bouncing by the time Yuuri’s plane landed, and Makkachin had picked up on his energy, running in circles around him every time Yuuri’s name was mentioned.  At this point Yuri was saying Yuuri’s name in a sing song voice just to see Victor get tangled up again.  Mila leaned against the wall watching the spectacle, giggling every single time the wound up poodle made multiple rounds around Victors legs.

 

Mila still wasn’t sure why Victor had insisted they come with him to pick Yuuri up.  They could have just met them somewhere.  She had never met Yuuri, but if she were in his shoes she wouldn’t necessarily want a group of people he didn’t know that well, or in her case at all, pick her up.  Even so, Victor was smiling with a real smile and acting sillier than she had ever seen him before.  Yuri was even excited though he was doing his best not to show it.

 

Victor was busy untangling himself when another crowd began exiting the airport.  Makkachin perked up immediately, her nose wrinkling as she sniffed all the new smells, and took off before Victor could grab the leash.  Panicking, Victor chased after her, almost catching the leash before she darted off again.  He was not focusing on any of the people passing, just on trying to catch the excited fluff darting between them, so he was already apologizing when he saw Makka jump up, knocking someone to the ground.

 

Yuuri was giggling as Makkachin tackled him to the ground and covered his face with licks.  Sinking his hand into her plush fur, he gave her a kiss on the nose before snuggling into  her.  “ I missed you too Makka.” he cooed to her before pushing her off of him “Come on girl, let me up!  Where is your papa?”  

 

As Yuuri stood up and gathered Makkachin’s leash he looked around for Victor.  He couldn't be far behind.  His eyes caught with Victor’s and he ran the last few steps to him and buried himself in his arms, face nuzzling into his chest, breathing him in.  Victors arms wrapped around him immediately and kissed the top of his head.  Neither were the least bit concerned if anyone was watching them.

 

“My Yuuri, we both missed you!” Victor tilted his chin up before softly kissing him.  He then turned to scold Makkachin who had wiggled herself between both of their legs to get in on the hug too.  “Makka, You can’t run off like that or they will stop letting you come in with me!”

 

-

Yuri scoffed at the pair as they walked back arm in arm, Yuuri with Makkachin at his side and Victor lugging a suitcase that had almost been left behind.  

 

“Yurio!” Yuuri beamed at him before bumping his shoulder.  “Thank you for taking care of Victor for me.”

 

“That's still not my name Katsudon.” Yuri returned with no real venom in his voice.

 

Mila was taken aback by the practically bouncing Victor trailing behind Yuuri.  He was acting as much of a puppy as Makkachin was.  Her curiosity over Yuuri was growing every minute she saw this new Victor. Also she and Victor had been the only ones to ever tease Yuri and get away with it.  This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

 

She had seen Yuuri at competitions before, but he had always been quiet and reserved.  He never really talked to any of the other skaters, not even to cheer them on.  The only time he really seemed interested in what was going on around him was when he was completely drunk.  Over the last year he seemed to be a little more social, but really only around people Victor was close to.

 

Mila stepped forward to introduce herself officially when Victor seemed to have forgotten anyone else was there.  “Hey Yuuri.  We somehow haven't been introduced to each other yet!  I’m Mila.  Welcome to our crazy skating family.” 

 

“It is strange that we have never actually met each other until now.  It is nice to officially meet you Mila.  Your performances are always beautiful.”  His eyes were slightly downcast, not meeting her own, but his voice was warm and friendly.

 

Yuri noticed whispers passing through the crowd around them and grabbed Yuuri by the sleeve and pulled him hard enough to throw him off balance and stumbling after him.  “Come on Katsudon, if the old man wants to stand around all day with his adoring fans he is about to get that chance.  Let's get out of here, I’m hungry.”

 

Victor called from behind, a few of his braver fans already surrounding him.  “Hey, you can’t leave without me!”  He turned back to the group surrounding him, offering a few pictures before making his escape.

 

Running to catch up with the group, he grabbed Yuuri’s free hand as soon as he could reach it and looped his other arm through Mila’s.  He placed a quick peck on Yuuri’s cheek while Yuri made gagging sounds.  Victor laughed freely as Yuri continued to pull them all along behind him to the car.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am already working on the next chapter, but I won't make any promises on when it will be up because I will likely make a liar of myself with good intentions!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri had gone to Victor's apartment earlier that afternoon to make the dough and filling for the katsudon piroshki, so when they arrived back at the apartment he went straight to work creating the dough pouches.  “Oy, old man, get the pan ready to cook these.” he shouted as Victor danced by for the third time, pulling Yuuri along to show him all the details of the apartment they would be sharing.

 

Yuuri blushed as he remembered that he and Victor were not the only two there. “I can help if that’s okay?”

 

“No Katsudon, that’s not okay.”  He huffed, like it was the most obvious thing ever.  “You have been traveling all day so go sit down or unpack or something.”

 

“O-oh, yeah, okay. I don’t want it to be any trouble to you though, so let me know if I can help with anything.”  

 

At the stutter Yuri looked up from his work to see Yuuri slightly curled in on himself.  He hadn’t intended to be so brusque with him, he just wanted him to enjoy the evening and relax. He sighed at himself while turning back to his work.  “Hey, I changed my mind.  Victor is a useless kitchen assistant.  You only just got here and can probably find things better than he can.”

 

Yuuri’s smile brightened and began looking through the cabinets for a pan and some oil to cook the piroshkis in.  “Thanks Yurio.”  He said quietly when they were side by side.

 

Victor, who had never even started looking for the pan, was shooed out of the kitchen and joined Mila in the living room, but not before rufflin Yuri’s hair, leaving him swatting at him.

 

“Mila!  Can you believe they kicked me out of my own kitchen?!” Victor dramatically threw himself onto the couch next to her.

 

“Um, yes?  I don’t think you actually know how to cook?” Laughing at him sprawled across the couch as if the world were ending.

 

“Take that back Mila, I can cook lots of things!”

 

“Oh yeah, that definitely explains why you never actually eat at home unless someone else is cooking for you.”

 

Victor actually was a decent cook, there was just no reason to cook for just one person.  He wasn’t going to bring that up though, so he just shrugged in response before righting himself on the couch.  “Yuuri, Mila is picking on me!” He whined over his shoulder.

 

Yuuri had been chatting with Yuri about both of their families while they had their assembly line going.  Yuri was expertly wrapping the katsudon and rice in the dough, while Yuuri carefully watched and flipped the piroshki and the pan, then set them on a plate to the side when they were finished.  They were almost finished when he heard Victor’s whining.

 

“I doubt she was picking on you Victor.” He said without taking his eyes from his task.

 

“My Yuuri, not you too!  Oh my beloved Makkachin, you are the only one who loves me!”

 

Yuuri was giggling and Yuri was just rolling his eyes as he finished wrapping the last one.  Makkachin was confused at what was going on, but she certainly knew her name and bounced over to Victor and jumped in his lap and started licking his face.  Mila was barely holding in her laughs and Victor floundered to get his dog off of him.

 

-

 

Dinner was a boisterous affair filled with laughter.  By the time everyone was heading out, Mila felt like she had seen the real Victor she never knew was being hidden in there.  He was a Victor she liked a lot and was sure he was here to stay.

 

Yuuri was never far from Victors side as they saw off their guests.

 

“Thank you both for the lovely dinner.  I look forward to getting to know you better at the rink Mila.  Yurio, please tell your grandfather I said hello.”

 

“Yeah, Katsudon, I’ll tell him when I call him tomorrow.  I think he will be visiting soon, so you can say hi to him yourself then.  You better not try to get out of dinner when he comes.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it Yurio.  I look forward to meeting him in person.”

 

Mila smiled and waved as she followed Yuri out of the apartment.

 

As soon as the door closed, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind, nuzzling his nose into Yuuri’s neck with a deep breath. “I finally have you to myself.  I missed you my love.”

 

“I missed you too.  I love you”

 

Yuuri turned in his arms and slid his arms around his neck and raised on his toes to press is lips to Victor’s in a gentle kiss.  Victor surged forward, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.  As they seperated Victor lightly kissed his nose then forehead before pulling him behind him to their now shared bedroom.

 

“Here, you can shower and lay down, and I will unpack your bag.  I have already unpacked the boxes you sent ahead, so you should have something to wear already unpacked.”

 

Victor knew Yuuri was tired, but needed to stay up as late as he could to help him adjust.  He ushered him to the shower, not accepting any arguments.

 

Yuuri showered while Victor put away his things reverently.  Seeing Yuuris things mixed with his own in their now shared closet made him feel a warmth that had been missing since he left Yuuri in Hasetsu.  

 

Snuggled in bed with Yuuri, arms wrapped tight around him, he pressed a kiss to his shoulder, refusing to loosen his hold.  He was glad to have his Yuuri back and wasn’t planning on letting him go any time soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I thought it would be fun to explore the changes the team might notice in Victor when Yuuri is around. And I am a sucker for fluff, so be prepared for fluff! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)


End file.
